Tender, Only for You
by BliZZarD-X115
Summary: OCKai lemon fic You have been warned. Written on a dare, this fic is a short romance scene between my OC Rianu and Kai. Story is better than the summary


A/N: Not much to say about this fic, other than: Kai fan-girls, don't flame this fic, and don't murder me. And R&R please

Rianu peered about the room, bored and impatient. Kai's room. She wasn't used to the luxury he had here; had and hated. Kai liked reds, blacks and blues; they were the only colors in this huge room. She lay waiting, planning, unsure of his reaction to what she would attempt.

He came in, finally. He looked over at the girl sitting on the edge of his bed. Her purple-blue hair was in two braids that would fall past her waist when she stood. Those deep purple eyes watched him from across the room. She was still wearing her street clothes; she was supposed to have changed for sleep.

He wanted to see her hair down, in those beautiful blue waves again. He wanted to see her... He shook the thought from his head. She was too young, she'd disagree. But why was she smirking at him that way? He forced the thought from his mind and the emotions attached to it. Not yet, he told himself.

Rianu watched her demon patiently. He'd come over, he'd notice the way she was looking at him. She knew him well enough to make it happen. But this was her first time trying all this... She wouldn't doubt herself now.

Rianu rose from the bed, and walked halfway across the room to stand in front of Kai. She placed her arms around his shoulders, remembering the first time she'd held him. She had been taller then, taller than he was, but it wasn't so now. Rianu ran one of her slender hands through his hair, and rested her head against his bare shoulder.

She soon had the satisfaction of feeling his hands on her waist. The 14 year-old ran one hand over Kai's muscled chest. It ran further, to his abs, and with a smirk for him, she began to move it lower, to his crotch, but over his clothes.

She had the satisfaction of looking up into his eyes to see the shock and pleasure mingled there.

Kai bent down to kiss her, his sapphire-haired angel of fire, and pulled the elastics from her braids, watching her hair spill free of their confinements. He ran his hand through the beautiful waves of hair. His hands fell to the ties of the black satin shirt she was wearing. It covered little more than her small breasts and her ribs, but it was a favorite of hers. As it slid off of her muscled torso, she broke free of the kiss.

Rianu smiled up at Kai, as her shirt fell to the floor. She almost jumped when she felt his hand move over her breast. He had never touched her so freely before. As she ran her hands the length of his torso again, they entered another kiss, deeper and fuller.

Rianu felt herself being gently pushed in the direction of the bed. When at first she didn't move, the push became stronger, more insistent.

Kai pushed her to the bed and was lying atop her before she knew it. His hands traveled her body, far more intimately than hers had traveled his.

He began kissing her neck, and continued stroking her hair. She sighed contently, not sounding at all like herself. She pushed his face gently closer to her neck, and Kai gently bit it. The ecstatic sigh that escaped her was very different from her fierce nature. He smiled. It was a side of her only he would ever see. Only him, no one else.

Her hands were moving to his pants, pulling them off, and his boxers as well. The sudden movement surprised him, but he didn't disagree with the idea. He helped her with the ordeal, and began to unlace the long black skirt she was wearing. He then proceeded to tear off her fishnets, which earned him a pleased, if annoyed smirk.

Down to nothing but her underwear, and waiting for that to be gone it seemed. Kai drew back, despite the arousal, and looked at her. She lay surrounded by her thigh length blue hair, her body quivering with anticipation, with her own arousal. Her muscled arms lay at her sides, her muscled legs spread beneath him. He ran his hand up over her stomach and abs, over her breasts, and let it rest lovingly on her cheek.

Kai slipped off the last of her clothing and tossed it to the floor, where it joined his own clothes.

Lying atop her, about to enter her, he had to ask: "Are you su--" He never finished his question. Rianu pushed herself up against him, and he felt the area of his sex enter her.

Kai pushed against her in return, causing both to moan with pleasure.

Rianu felt a little pain as he entered further, but the pain was lost in ecstasy. She moved her body in response to his, and knew that in this state she could never overpower him.

"Kai... My...Love, my... Demon" she moaned quietly. She felt him push harder in response, the point where they were joined felt made of fire.

"Ria..." he was moaning, and breathing heavily.

The moment of release, of completion came, and Kai collapsed onto Rianu. Both were sweat covered and panting with exertion. After a few moments, he pulled out of her, causing a solitary moan to escape.

Lying beside her, he felt Rianu's arms wrap around him.

"I love you, my Phoenix", she murmured tiredly. She snuggled closer, pressing her breasts to his body.

"I love you Ria", he murmured. He saw her nod before he knew she was asleep. He stroked her hair until he joined her.


End file.
